Dancing with the Devil
by GreekEMTSlytherinSpriteFairy
Summary: A retake on Foyet. I know it's been done to death, but this one centers around Dave and JJ. What happens when the Reaper is after them instead? Ro/JJ/Henry
1. Chapter 1

AN: Ok so I was thinking *looks at worried looks* I know dangerous and yes Darren it did hurt. Ok so I've seen versions where it's Aaron and Emily with Foyet instead of Haley, but I decided, at the time of the first Reaper case, Dave was probably still there, so I'm going to be evil and do Foyet over only this time with Dave, JJ, and Henry. *looks at murderous glares* *clears throat and looks at crowd* I apparently have a death wish! Anyway, I would say happy reading, but that doesn't work so well does it?

Disclaimer: I'm redoing the episodes starting with Omnivore. Doesn't mean I own them. Ever heard of creative licenses?

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Dave rubbed his eyes as he stared at the file. It was 4 am and he had his son cradled in his arms. He had received a call from Shaunessy and was supposed to fly out tomorrow to meet up with him. Dave had a feeling if he didn't go, Shaunessy would die before he got the info. His train of thoughts was broken when his wife of two years arms wrapped around his neck from behind.

"How did I not hear you come in?" he asked softly. JJ chuckled as she laid her head on Dave's shoulder.

"You are holding our little boy and thinking about the Reaper case" she answered. Dave nodded and leaned his head against hers. "Why don't you come to bed? This one," she motioned to the baby in Dave's arms, "is out for the night. You need to get up early to catch the plane" she said. Dave nodded and stood, following her down the hall to Henry's airplane themed room. He set him down in the crib and watched as JJ covered him up with a blanket before leaning down and kissing him, before grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the nursery and to their room. Dave stripped to his boxers and slipped on a pair of flannel pj pants before he slid into the bed next to JJ. He turned on the alarm before pulling JJ into his arms and falling into a fitful rest with dreams of the Reaper. There was something about the case that was not sitting well with him.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"You made a deal?" Dave asked in shock. Shaunessy just nodded and handed him the paper that the Reaper had written out for him.

"The killings needed to stop and the only way to do that was to make this deal. I'm sorry" he said. Dave didn't know what to do right away, but he sighed and held Shaunessy's hand. "Catch him" was the last thing he muttered before he passed away. Dave felt the tears in his eyes as he pat the elder man's hand.

"Of course" he whispered.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Dave sighed and flipped through the newest file he had been given. He still couldn't believe the only reason The Reaper had stopped was because Shaunessy had basically sold his life and soul away. He was one dedicated SOB.

"Dave" JJ called out as she entered his office, case file in hand. Dave stood. "You wanted me to let you know if there were any unusual murders in Boston" she said as he flipped through the file. His eyebrows arched. This was his MO and nothing about it had changed. He leaned over and picked up his go bag.

"Tell Hotch we're going to Boston" Dave said. JJ watched as he walked away, a frown firmly in place. What was going on with him lately?

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"The Reaper needs to dominate and manipulate" Dave started as he paced the aisle. He knew this case would come back to haunt him, he was just waiting for it. Unfortunately the time came now, while he had a beautiful wife and son.

"Why would he offer a deal that would shut him down then?" Emily asked. Dave shook his head.

"The killings gave him power, but the payoff would diminish over time so he decided to offer the deal. This gave him a power even greater than killing; he manipulated the police into surrendering. And now the only person who knew he won, knew he made the deal, is dead" Dave said in a flat voice, Shaunessy's words echoing: 'You'll have to pay for my sin'.

"Narcissistic killers need other people to recognize their power" Hotch said. Reid leaned over and picked up the book "Night of the Reaper".

"The author theorizes the man stopped killing for 10 years because he had been jailed for a different offense, or had perhaps died. The killer may be trying to show everyone he had done neither. For the past ten years he'd been planning what to do when he could kill again." Everyone froze. What hell awaited them now?

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Dave stood with JJ and Reid as the lead detective read over the note. JJ was given orders to tell the press that it was just a copycat, but they knew better and now, so did Detective O'Mara.

"Welcome to hell, these guys will make sure you have everything you need" O'Mara said. Reid looked over the file the police had already started on the newest victim.

"46 stab wounds and finished off with a…"

".45 magnum" Dave finished. The others looked at him in shock. He shrugged. "It was his weapon of choice for years" he said. "And the younger his female victim, the more time he spent with his knife on her body" he said, pain dripping in his voice. JJ wanted to comfort him, but they were on a case, she would do it when they lay down for the night.

"Her watch is missing" Reid pointed out.

"He takes items from one victim and places the item on the next victim. Can I see his wallet?" Dave asked as he pointed to the man. One of the officers brought him the wallet, which he carefully went through. Reid, JJ, and O'Mara watched in confusion as he nodded. "He didn't need glasses. I've seen these glasses in my nightmares for years. These are from the Reaper's ninth victim, the only victim to live" Dave said. He lifted his eyes and met JJ's. "I think Foyet's in trouble" he said. JJ pulled out her phone and made a call to Garcia.

"I need you to find me everything you can on a Foyet, George Foyet" JJ said quickly. She and Dave had stayed up talking many late nights and she knew almost as much about the case as Dave did.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"What's more important to you Roy? The story, or getting the killer?" Dave asked sharply. Roy looked appalled.

"I've spent years with the families of the victims Dave, I got to know them. I get cards and letters throughout the year telling me about them" Roy said. Dave nodded and sighed.

"The minute I have something I'll call" he said before heading inside. Colson watched him leave and sighed. David Rossi was nothing short of a pain in the ass and he would be damned if he actually got any info from him.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"They're older than his previous victims" Hotch said. Dave nodded.

"License and registration; he was using a cop ruse" Dave said as he shined his flashlight on to the papers lying between the seat. Aaron shone his flashlight in the back and noticed the contents of the woman's purse had been dumped. "He went through her purse" Dave added. Hotch pointed to her wrist.

"And she has Nina Hale's watch too" he pointed out. Dave shined his flashlight on the male body as Aaron flipped down the sun visor and picked up the paper that fell out.

"He's missing his wedding ring" Dave said, pointing to the tan line on the man's finger. Aaron motioned for him to come over and check it out. Dave walked around the front of the car and looked down at the picture Hotch was holding. It was a family picture on across it the Reaper had written "Fate?" in their blood.

"They were on their way home from the Elks lodge, where they played Bingo twice a week" O'Mara explains.

"It's a message for us. It's telling us we had 10 years to save all of the victims from him" Dave said, still wrapped up in the photo. Hotch nodded that he heard both men and waited for O'Mara to leave.

"You got all of that from one question mark?" Hotch asked, his rare sense of humor coming to play to try and keep his best friend from jumping off the deep end. He could already see the pain, fear, and hurt that had taken over Dave's normally happy and jovial eyes.

"I know him well, a little too well. He's haunted me since we've been here. When Shaunessy sent us away I had started working on a profile alone. I never shared it with anyone because I was afraid it would send the investigation in the wrong direction, but with all of this additional evidence, I think I got it right" Dave said. Aaron was floored. Dave had never told him any of this and he had never heard Dave second guess himself. This was a whole new side to David Rossi.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"He's what we call an omnivore, someone who doesn't target a specific victim type" Dave started. "He does spend more time with younger female victims, but he is a predator that will choose anyone."

"His kills aren't just about his victims; they are about him and his need for recognition. They symbols, the items he takes and puts on subsequent victims, they are for the police" Hotch said. "He does this because he craves power and the Shaunessy letter is a clear indication of this."

"Shaunessy was his 22nd victim" Dave added mournfully. "Like BTK, he is disciplined and inflexible, unable to keep relationships."

"The focus on the younger female victims is important, especially as now seen by the killer's treatment of an older woman- he killed her with a single shot. On the younger women he uses a knife for bodily penetration, and spends much more time and effort" Reid said.

"He is a hebephile, someone attracted to post-pubescent children" Morgan said.

"Look at men in authority such as high school teachers, counselors, or coaches, or anyone charged with sex crimes against teen-aged girls in the last ten years" Emily adds. Dave's phone rings and he excuses himself to answer it.

"Foyet has dropped off the grid. There is no mention of him, nothing I can find and you know I'm the all finding goddess, but not even a paper trail sugar" Garcia rattled off. Dave sighed and sat on a chair in one of the offices he'd gone to for privacy. He noticed the book sitting on the desk and smiled once again.

"Don't worry Garcia, I think I know someone who might know" he said before hanging up and pulling Colson's card out of his jeans pocket.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Dave and Hotch sat in the SUV in front of Foyet's apartment.

"How did Colson find Foyet's location?" Hotch asked Dave as they sat waiting for Foyet to come home.

"Colson has stayed in contact with everyone he interviewed for his book once it was published" Dave explained. Hotch nodded. Both men spotted an older, greyer Foyet, limping down the street carrying bags of groceries. They left the confines of the car and surprised Foyet when they walked up to him.

"Can we take this inside?" was all he asked as he looked around nervously.

"Lead the way" Dave said. Foyet nodded and led the parade into his first floor apartment, setting the bags down on the table before offering them something to drink. Foyet gets himself a cup of water and took a pill from the prescription bottle in his pocket. He sat down as Dave handed him the evidence bag with his glasses in it.

"I was going to propose to her that night, but I got cold feet. He came up to the window with a sightseeing book and was asking for directions." Foyet had a lost look of his face as he sat there remembering the fateful night.

"You don't have to do this again" Hotch said softly. Foyet shook his head.

"I watched as he stabbed her 67 times" he said. He cleared his throat and looked back at Hotch and Dave. "It's not really a surprise that he's after me again. That's why I hide away. I keep different residences all over the city, each under a different name" he said. Dave nodded and handed him his pen and notebook.

"I'm going to need you to write down all of your aliases and addresses" he said. Foyet took the offered items and wrote down his info. He clutched the book to his chest when he was done.

"Promise that no one else will see this" Foyet said. Dave nodded and Foyet handed the notebook back to Dave. Dave tucks the book away.

"Just remember, he's a man and nothing more" Dave said. Foyet's haunted eyes looked up at him.

"Then why can't you catch him?"

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

JJ rubbed his shoulders as Dave sighed. This case was hitting him hard and he needed to try and spend the night relaxing so he could be fresh on his game tomorrow. JJ was tired and worried about Dave, but she also had something to tell him.

"Dave I'm pregnant" she blurted out. Dave froze and looked at her. A large smile broke across his face as he kissed her. They were going to have another child together. There celebration was cut short as Dave's cell phone rang. He growled and reached over and grabbed it. It came up "unlisted" and Dave answered it.

"Rossi" he commented. The Reaper chuckled.

"Now now now, that's not a nice way to greet me. And after your gorgeous wife just gave you the best news in the world" he said. Dave grabbed JJ and pulled her body against his. He looked around the drab hotel room for some way the Reaper could see or hear him. "If you stop hunting me, I'll stop hunting them" he said. Dave frowned.

"I thought you were smarter than that? I don't make deals. I'm the person who hunts serial killers like you" Dave said. JJ knew who was on the line and she wrapped her arms around his torso. He stroked her hair with one hand as he listened for the Reaper.

"You'll regret this" he says angrily before he hung up. JJ looked up as Dave pulled the phone away from his ear.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly. Dave's pain filled eyes looked down at her.

"I think I let him slip through my fingers" he replied.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Dave and Aaron stood in the middle of the bus. Hotch counted the number of stab wounds and gunshots on each body as Dave stared at the numbers. They looked familiar, but he couldn't place why. He looked at the driver and noticed the wedding band.

"Arthur Lanessa's wedding ring" Dave said. He shook his head and walked out of the bus and started down an alleyway. Hotch nodded at the officers as he passed on his way to catch up to Dave. Rossi stood in the alleyway, head slightly bent, pinching his nose.

"He offered me the deal and I turned him down" Dave said. He had tears in his eyes and he wondered if it would ever stop.

"So you think this is your fault?" Aaron asked. When he heard Dave sigh, his anger grew. He took out his gun and offered it to Dave. "Here. You convinced me. Go ahead and use mine" Aaron said. Dave shot him a small look.

"I had ten years to do something" he said. Aaron nodded.

"Ten years in which you were retired. Ten years in which the BAU was working on active cases. Cases with live victims we saved. Should we blame ourselves for not going back to this case?"

"That's the thing Aaron, I did go back to it. For the first year or two almost every night" he responded. Aaron sighed.

"Look, if you want to end up like Shaunessy, like Gideon, blaming yourself for everything, go right ahead. But that voice in your head? It's not your conscience, it's your ego. We can catch this guy without you" Aaron said. Dave sighed.

"You can put that away" Dave said, motioning towards Aaron's gun. Aaron looked at him.

"You sure?" Dave just nodded and Aaron pocketed it.

"It's a little dramatic don't you think?" Dave asked. Aaron chuckled.

"Emily always did say I had a flare for the dramatics when I wanted to" he said. Dave nodded as they both turned and started back towards their car.

"Oh and Aaron? Don't ever compare me to Gideon again" Dave said. Aaron chuckled. He knew that would come back to kick him in the ass.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"The numbers on the bus correspond to Foyet's addresses" Reid said quickly looking over the two numbers. Dave froze.

"The Reaper found Foyet" Dave said. The team left the conference room, breaking into small groups to cover each address.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Each of Foyet's aliases all worked teaching computer science in the Boston Department of Education until one of them was fired for alleged inappropriate misconduct with a female student" Garcia said. Dave nodded.

"Foyet is the Reaper" he said. "Garcia, can you find Roy Colson's cell phone. He was going to meet up with Foyet" Dave explained. Garcia typed away and came back with an address only a few miles away. The team raced to the SUVs and jumped in, racing off to the address.

"Foyet killed Amanda, driven to the telephone and had called 911, and then had driven back and inflicted the stab wounds on himself, knowing the EMTs would arrive in time to save him. Of course we would never consider him as a suspect with the severity of his wounds. It put him at the core of the investigation" Aaron explained. The others nodded. It made sense and gave him the power he needed. As the SUVs pulled in front of the house, the team moves into position as SWAT surrounds the house, Dave taking point. He and Aaron went in first, pointing their guns at Foyet.

"You kill him, I kill you" Dave whispered, his finger on the trigger. The rest of the team moves in from the back until Foyet was surrounded. He gave Dave a sick little smirk.

"It's your fault those people had to die" Foyet said. Dave smirked.

"Actually it was your own choice. You're the serial killer" he taunted. Foyet ignored him and turned around, spotting Morgan.

"Agent Derek Morgan" Foyet said with a sadistic tone of voice. Morgan grabbed him and pushed him against the wall, cuffing his hands behind his back.

"Where's my badge you sick son of a…" Morgan started. Foyet turned his head and grinned at Dave.

"I'll be more famous than you realize" he murmured. Morgan pulled him off the wall and pushed him out the door and into one of the waiting police cars. Dave holstered his gun and thought about Foyet's words. He would find out soon enough what he meant.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Foyet escaped" JJ said as she ran into her husband's office where he and Hotch were sitting and drinking coffee. "The guards found him in his cell convulsing and vomiting up blood. They took him to the infirmary" she announced. Dave and Hotch followed her out into the bullpen where Reid and Emily were holding blueprints of the jail that they had retrieved from his house.

"He had 10 years to plan his escape" Dave muttered as he watched the news. JJ leaned into his body as he wrapped an arm around her.

"They're going to find him, right?" Garcia asks as she stared in horror. Dave pulled JJ closer to his body.

"No they're not" he said before turning and pulling JJ into his office.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Ok loooooooong chapter! I know trust me! This will be a 3shot or so. This one, one with the end of To Hell… and Back, Faceless, Nameless, and Outfoxed then will be the big finale! 100! With a pregnant JJ… *looks at angry crowd* I'm going to go hide now! Thanks for reading please review!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Ok so this week sucks ass. Damned time of the year. This is my least favorite time of the year because of memories of my horse, my damned birthday, holidays, so I'll apologize now if this is more angsty than I intend. Crappy time of year I tell you. So, now that I whined about things, this is a combination of To Hell… and Back, Faceless, Nameless and Outfoxed. So, I'd say enjoy, but really I'm cruel so ENJOY! And I'm making Henry about 2 ½ or 3 so a little older than the show.

PS- Might have part of Reckoner when he sees… nevermind :D And this chapter will be over the span of 4 or 5 months (from the end of To Hell… And Back to 100)

Disclaimer- I own my hurt ankle, my shitty mood, and nothing else!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

It had been weeks since the team had heard anything about Foyet. He was in the wind and no one particularly wanted to find him and the rock he had crawled under. Dave rolled his shoulders as he walked through the door of the apartment. JJ had taken Henry over for a playdate with Emily and Jack. Dave tossed his keys and badge on the entry way table and walked over to the mini bar. He poured himself a healthy glass of whiskey and took a drink. From behind him a dark shadow moves around the kitchen corner. He points the gun at Dave and cocks the trigger.

"You should have made the deal" he says. Dave turned slowly and smirked.

"Yeah right" he taunted. Suddenly a gun shot rang out.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

JJ swung the door open for Henry as she chatted with the neighbor. The little boy walked inside and dropped his backpack on the couch, moving towards the kitchen for a drink. He noticed a mess on the floor and went to go look at it. It was a large red stain in the middle of the rug.

"Mommy! Daddy spill his juice again!" he called out. JJ sighed and rolled her eyes good naturedly as she said goodbye to the neighbors and moved inside the apartment.

"Dave, so help me…" she trailed off as she saw her son staring at not a puddle of juice, but a puddle of blood. Presumably Dave's blood. She picked up Henry and buried his face into her shoulder. She picked up her cell phone and moved out of the apartment, knocking on the neighbor's door.

"JJ" the elder woman said in surprise as she opened the door. JJ smiled at her, her heart already sinking and her stomach in knots.

"Hi Mrs. Davis, would you mind watching Henry for a few minutes?" Mrs. Davis opened the door wider and JJ moved and set her son on the couch. She kissed the top of his head before shooting a thank you to Mrs. Davis and rushing back to the apartment. She takes more in this time. She sees a broken glass, a bullet hole in the wall, a struggle. Her breath catches in her throat as she dialed Garcia's number.

"What can I do for you my blue eyed cupcake?" Garcia asked as she answered.

"I need you to send the FBI and crime scene techs to our apartment and put an APB out for Dave" JJ responded without a hello. Garcia gasped as she typed.

"Right away, anything else?" she asked. JJ shook her head. She couldn't think right now. Her husband was missing, possibly dead and she couldn't think straight.

"Call Sam Kessmeyer and tell him we need his help. Also, hold off on telling the others. No reason to get them panicked until we know what happened just yet" she said, her press conference training kicking in. Garcia nodded.

"Right away sugar" she responded before hanging up. JJ sighed and let a few tears fall, looking over the crime scene, she shuddered thinking that, again. JJ looked around and noticed the picture of her and Henry were missing along with the newest ultrasound picture. In its place was Dave's wedding ring. JJ gasped and put her hand over her mouth to cover her sobs. Foyet had Dave.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"JJ!" Garcia called out as soon as she picked up. She was standing in the hallway, watching the crime scene techs process the scene. She couldn't believe it. Foyet had been found and now he was going after Dave. He was going to make Dave suffer like he had made Shaunessy suffer all those years. "I think I found him. An Agent Derek Morgan was dropped off at St. Sebastian hospital earlier."

"Foyet still has Morgan's creds. Thanks Garcia, I owe you" she said as she rushed out the door. Mrs. Davis would watch Henry until she got back.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Mrs. Rossi, your husband is fine, just resting. He received nine major stabs wounds, but not one of them hit an artery. We took him. Into surgery to fix the damage from his wounds. He should be waking up within the hour" she replied to JJ's question before setting his chart down. JJ sighed and walked in kissing him on the forehead lightly.

"I'm going to go get our son. I'll be right back" she whispered before leaving the hospital. She drove through the streets of Virginia, he mind focused on both Dave and Foyet. Why had he taken the photos and how would Dave and the others react when they found out? She pulled into a parking spot and laid her head on the steering wheel. She didn't know what to do or what to tell Henry, but she knew the only people Dave would want to see was her and Henry. She rubbed her 4 month pregnant belly and sighed. This was not good timing at all.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"He's waking up" the doctor came and told JJ as she watched Henry sitting on the ground playing with his trucks. JJ smiled up at the doctor before looking down at Henry, her hand resting on the baby bump.

"Henry, you want to see daddy?" JJ asked. She smiled warmly as Henry's little head bobbed enthusiastically. "I need to put your cars away" she said. Henry thrust the toys at her, eager to see his father. "Alright baby, daddy's got boo boos and you need to be careful with him, ok?" she asked as she picked the boy up. Henry nodded.

"Tareful" he said. JJ kissed his forehead.

"Yes, be careful with daddy" she said. She walked into the room just as the rest of the team exited the elevators. She motioned for them to wait while Dave and Henry talked. Dave smiled as soon as his little family was within his eye sight. He suddenly frowned.

"You shouldn't be carrying him" Dave croaked out as JJ set Henry on the bed. The little boy cuddled into his father's side. Dave's hand ghosted over the baby, before grabbing JJ's in his.

"He wanted to see daddy and until a few minutes ago, the rest of the team didn't know" she responded. Dave nodded and motioned for her to pull the chair over. Henry's breathing had evened out and the boy was fast asleep. JJ smiled as she came over.

"We need to talk about what happened" he whispered. JJ shook her head.

"It was Foyet. He took the picture of Henry and I along with the ultrasound. He left your wedding ring though. I thought…" she trailed off, the tears falling fast. Dave squeezed her hand in reassurance. "He's after us though" she said. Dave nodded.

"Sam's going to watch after you. Keep you safe" he whispered. The team and Sam stood in the hallway, waiting for JJ and Henry to say their goodbyes. JJ let the tears fall faster.

"I can't do this alone. Not all of this" she said rubbing her belly. Dave's heart broke. He wanted to promise to get Foyet by the time she was ready to have the baby, but he couldn't make that promise. After all, Shaunessy had spent ten years trying to find Foyet, but he couldn't. He used his last breath to tell Dave to catch him.

"You are so strong Jennifer, stronger than you think. I promise I will catch him as fast as I can" he whispered. JJ nodded and leaned forward, collecting Dave's lips in one final kiss that was fit for the ending of Romeo and Juliet. She muffled a sob as she left the room so he could say a proper goodbye to Henry. He stroked the little boy's hair back and watched him squirm before his eyes opened. "Hi buddy boo" he said. Henry smiled.

"Hi daddy" he whispered. Dave smiled.

"You and mommy are going on a trip without me ok?" Henry looked confused.

"Why?" Dave's heart broke. How did he explain things like Foyet to his son? He pulled Henry closer and buried his head into the top of Henry's little head.

"There are some things that just happen that daddy can't stop. I promise you though we will be back together soon" he whispered. Henry nodded, burying his face in Dave's side. "You are the big man now, so you've got to help mommy when she needs it ok?" Henry nodded again.

"I love you daddy. I'm gonna miss you" he said. Dave choked back the tears. He had to be strong for his son. If he wasn't he'd never be able to let go.

"I love you too my buddy boo. I'll miss you too. Every day. You and mommy and your baby sister I will miss" he whispered. JJ stepped inside, Sam right behind her.

"It's time to go Henry" she whispered. Henry curled around his father not wanting to leave, but JJ let Sam by. He picked Henry up after Dave had kissed and hugged him once more. He watched as JJ blew him one more kiss before leaving, taking his heart with her. He stared at the ceiling, his hands balling into fists. He would get Foyet if it was the last thing he did.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Four months later:

Dave sat in a chair in front of Penelope's computer screen. Dave watched as Sam videoed the birth of his daughter. JJ had just gotten Henry and their daughter, Arianna Karissa Rossi in her arms.

"Smile and wave at daddy" she coaxed gently. Henry got close to the camera and gave Dave a big toothy grin.

"HI DADDY!" he yelled as he waved. JJ smiled and made sure he was steady. As he sat back against her she used her hand to gently wave their daughter's arm. Dave let the tears fall as JJ talked to their kids.

"Ari, that's daddy. He sent us here to protect us. Say hi daddy" she said. JJ looked up and blew him a kiss before the video stopped. Dave kissed his fingers and set them on her face gently.

"Hi guys" he whispered. "Daddy misses you. I love you all."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

One month later:

Dave flipped through the notebook coming to rest on the newspaper clipping from when he had been attacked. On it was dried blood in the shape of the Eye of Providence. He sucked in a breath. After 5 months he was finally getting somewhere. He turned and practically ran out of the prison, Emily following behind him, wondering what was going on. He slammed all the doors he could.

"Dave" she questioned once they were in the parking lot. He turned and practically threw the clipping at her.

"He's been planning this for some time and this time" he said turning and jumping into the car. Emily followed and jumped in before he took off without her. He was pissed and on a mission. "I'm going to get the bastard."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Alrighty here peeps. Sorry about the crying…. Especially Cassie, but this is her fault…. Trust me… don't look in our minds, it's scary, but this revenge. It only makes sense to us right now. Sorry anyway… On to 100! Everyone's favorite episode! *sees blank 'are you kidding me?' looks* Or not! Anyway… thanks for reading, now please REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Alright so this is the last chapter of Dancing with the Devil. *cries**sees incredulous look* Well I'm sad about finishing another story, but hey! Be lucky you aren't my SGU readers waiting for me to update Changing Destiny. I lost inspiration for the moment! Ok, tangent done, this our favorite episode, 100! And that's right. I'm an evil person which means I will probably have watermelons, tomatoes, bananas, and various other fruits and veggies thrown at me during the story. And of course, Cassie sitting next to me, which will cause me to die, sooooo… Enjoy!

WARNING: MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH!

Disclaimer: Wow, I don't even want to claim this at the moment, but hey! I will… Randall protect me!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Dave sat in his office staring at a picture he had on his desk of JJ and Henry. They had been at a picnic and JJ was laying on the ground, Henry next to her with his head on the baby bump. He missed his kids. He missed his wife. He almost wanted to bring them back and keep them with him forever, but their safety meant too much to him. He couldn't be that selfish.

"Dave, we think we may have found something" Aaron said as he stuck his head in the older man's office. Dave nodded and stood, making his way to the bullpen behind Aaron, watching Reid as he tried to make an anagram out of George Foyet.

"He goes by the Reaper" Dave supplied as he stopped short. They needed a name to cross reference with the list of medications they had. They watched in silence as Reid stared at the name and tried to move letters.

"Peter Rhea" he finally said. Garcia typed furiously.

"We got him. And an address" she said. Everyone paused. He was The Reaper. George Foyet. That was just too easy. They grabbed their Kevlar anyway and moved towards the exit, minus Dave and Hotch who stood.

"He's not going to be there. He's already left" Dave said. Hotch nodded. "He's only found when he wants to be. He's not done ruining my life yet" Dave said before walking out the doors. Aaron stared after him, sympathy shining through in his eyes. They had to catch Foyet and fast. He didn't know how much more the profiler could take.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

They sat in the parking garage across the street, Dave and Aaron situated in a car outside the building. They had sent someone in to see if Foyet was home. Morgan had to decide when they moved in. Dave was getting antsy waiting. He knew Foyet wasn't home, but he had no idea where to start looking.

"Clear" the guy said. Morgan gave the signal and they all moved in, searching the apartment. Reid was on the phone with Garcia, trying to check Foyet's search history. Dave stopped Reid from pressing anything when he saw the webcam was on. Foyet was watching them. Three pictures flashed on the screen. Dave gasped and sunk into the chair. Sam was lying on the ground surrounded by a pool of his own blood. He was dead, that much Dave could tell from the picture. The next two were the ones that made the tears spring to Dave's eyes. The first one was JJ, lying unconscious, her porcelain skin covered in long gashes. Foyet had cut her with his knife, but not enough for her to die. The other one was Henry holding Ari. Dave could see the bruises on both of his kids. The sobs tore through him as he realized one thing.

Foyet had his family.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Dave paced the sidewalk in front of the apartment as the crime scene techs processed the place. The rest of the team stood watching him. The pictures would forever haunt Dave even after he had his family back. That was something he never wanted to see and never wanted to imagine. His cell rang and he snapped it open without looking at the caller ID and pressed it to his ear.

"Rossi" he snapped, his Italian temper coming into play. He paused as he heard little whimpers on the other end of the phone. He knew those whimpers. "Henry?" he breathed.

"Daddy" the little boy sobbed. Dave's legs gave out and he sat on the cold concrete, tears coursing down his face. "Daddy I want to come home. Awi and I wanna go home daddy" he said. Dave let the sobs flow.

"I know buddy boo, I know. You are being such a good boy. Are you taking care of Ari?" he asked.

"Yes, Awi and I awe cold daddy" he said. Dave stood up and rushed to his car. The pictures flashed through his mind and he knew where they were at. He didn't both waiting for the others, just drove away, hoping he could save his family. The others climbed into the second SUV and called Garcia to connect so they could hear what was going on.

"I'm sorry buddy. Daddy's on his way though. Can you go work the case with Ari? I need you to work the case" he answered, knowing Foyet was close by. Henry looked at Ari.

"Mr. Geowge has Awi" Henry said. Dave closed his eyes briefly. George had his daughter. Foyet was holding his baby girl. His anger flared. How dare he touch his family? Foyet was as good as dead and Dave would make sure of it.

"Go on Henry, I need to talk to your dad" Foyet responded.

"Love you daddy" Henry said before Dave could hear the sound of little feet running up the stairs.

"I love you too buddy boo" he said quietly. Foyet chuckled and blew a raspberry at the baby. Dave's fist clenched around the cell phone. He was surprised the small thing didn't break in his grip. "Stay away from them" he ground out.

"Ah, but Dave, your daughter loves me, isn't that right Arianna?" Dave pressed down on the gas pedal harder; the car wasn't going nearly fast enough. "And your lovely wife has learned the hard way to keep her mouth shut" he responded. Dave pushed the car to its limit. Finally he saw the house. Foyet had taken them to the cabin. He threw his cell down and parked haphazardly, jumping out as fast as he could, gun drawn.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

The other sat listening as Dave threw the cell phone down. They had no clue what was happening, but they heard the car door open. They waited with baited breath as things went down. They all flinched as three gun shots were heard and nothing else.

What happened?

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

A week later:

JJ nervously pulled on the sleeves of her black dress. She didn't want the scars to show, not now, not ever, but she had no choice in the matter. The tears continuously fell down her face. There was nothing she could do to stop them and honestly if she did stop crying she would be a horrible person. Henry came into the master bedroom of the apartment wearing his suit. It was wrong for him to have one at only 2, but no one saw this coming, no one could have even guessed that one of them would be taken from the world so early let alone two of them.

"Why did George have to take daddy and Ari?" Henry asked in such a small childish voice. JJ sobbed and picked Henry up in her arms.

"Because he was a very bad man" she whispered. Henry buried his face in her neck and JJ laid her cheek against his head. They went from a family of four to a family of two. She walked out of the room and down to the waiting car. Aaron opened the door and helped JJ fasten Henry in before pulling her into a hug.

"I'm here JJ" he whispered. JJ clung to him and sobbed. She didn't know if she could get through this, but she had to. She had to for her husband, for her daughter.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

JJ looked inside at the rest of her family one last time. Dave laid with Arianna laying on his chest, her head in the crook of his neck and his arms wrapped around her, keeping her safe and sound. JJ and Henry laid their roses inside and waited for the others to leave.

"Bye daddy, bye Awi" Henry whispered before going to catch up with Aaron. JJ stood next to them and sighed.

"I love you my little angel, I'm sorry you were taken from us so early" JJ said to her daughter. "I will always love you Dave, my life, my hope. Take care of our little girl and always protect her" she whispered before blowing them a kiss and leaving. The tears streamed down her face. Her family was gone.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: *wipes tears away* Well… THAT wasn't planned, but I liked it… I think *looks around* Well, maybe I should go run now…. Thanks for reading and favoriting and alerting! PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
